


Moving Forward

by Serza5



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 02:24:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4859525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serza5/pseuds/Serza5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wallace has just become the new Hoenn Champion, but after the excitement of winning the league nerves are finally starting to kick in. Thankfully Steven is there to help him calm down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my Tumblr here : http://serza5.tumblr.com/post/117623385434/ah-yes-i-have-a-fic-for-mikurikun-because-i-am-too
> 
> Another gift for a dear friend.

It was late at night, Wallace was sat perfectly upright on one of the Sootopolitan benches that over looked what was now his master’s gym once again. For the first time after being announced the new Hoenn League Champion it had occurred to him that he would no longer be taking the spotlight as the Sootopolis Gym Leader.

For the past few weeks there has been nothing but excitement coming from Wallace, the thrill of finally being able to stand higher than he’s ever been before, reaching out to many more people across the world as a respected champion. For the longest time he was unsure of his place as gym leader until he realised he had the potential to take his skills to the pokemon league.

And yet, the thought of him no longer being the gym leader felt so odd. It was on his 18th that his master told him that he can take over the gym, an opportunity Wallace was simply not going to say no to. To be able to not only become a well respected leader, but also a teacher and inspiration to those that come to the gym, that’s what Wallace most admired about being a gym leader.

It only took him up until now, that he was going to miss that.

“Oh now isn’t this strange? That’s not a face i’d expect to see on you.”

Wallace jumped, looking over his shoulder to find none other than Steven, the man he’ll be replacing as champion, behind him, looking down on him. He looked back up at the man, face still feeling as though it would just droop down at any moment.

“Don’t tell me that you, of all people, are having second thoughts?”

He sighed, Steven was quite the observer so it was only natural that he would spot that something was troubling him. Because of this there was no going around this, trying to derail the conversation as Steven would only insist on getting it out of him. Only thing Wallace could do now is just spill his troubles.

“I do not regret my decision to become champion, after all you should know full well that its been a life ambition of mine. It is just, I have been so overjoyed with the hope of turning champion, only to forget what i’ll be leaving behind.”

Steven stared at him for a bit, before starting to lightly chuckle, a reaction Wallace expected from him. Wallace just stared at him back, giving more of a ‘i’m being serious’ face than he would’ve liked of. It was then Steven stopped chuckling and responded back.

“Hm, I suppose that is true for both of us. We’ll both be moving onto something new in our lives. But that is only natural right? We experience things, we search for new things and move on, bringing only the fondest memories of the experience. As long as we treasure these memories we’ll be fine.”

After hearing that Wallace couldn’t help but chuckle himself. Steven was right after all, and he should’ve known better, or perhaps he just forgot that as soon as the moment arose. Nonetheless the words lifted his spirits once again, leaving him with the sense of excitement he initially felt when becoming the new champion.

“Yes of course. Thank you my dear for reminding me of that.” He thanked him, reaching up to sneak in a kiss on the nose. The pair of them laughed as Steven responded with an eskimo kiss.


End file.
